


Shadowplay

by sadreel-trash (mind_and_malady)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, I guess? I mean there's no substance here, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, Other, Slice of Life, look theyre just happy ok, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_and_malady/pseuds/sadreel-trash
Summary: Sam is watching Toy Story, accompanied by a whiny angel and a tired angel, in that order.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Rego, who reminded me that hey, I did actually have more for these dorks.  
> Expect a second story hot on the heels of this one.

The three of them are piled together on the couch. Sam put  _ Toy Story _ on earlier and the angels had settled in on either side of him, bringing blankets and pillows with them.

“Why do they talk?” Lucifer asks, for the third time. “They’re toys.” He shifts on the sofa, turning his back to the screen to better look up at Sam’s face, his head resting in Sam’s lap.

“Because it’s a kid’s movie,”  Sam replies yet again _ ,  _ laughing under his breath. He runs quick fingers through Lucifer’s hair, scratching against his scalp. “Just watch it, Luce.”

Gadreel mumbles something and burrows himself further into Sam’s side, nose nuzzling into Sam’s neck. Lucifer tips his head back to watch him move, half a smile tucked into his mouth, and looks back to the screen.

They wake Gadreel up with their laughter once the bloopers roll around. He blinks his way into consciousness, smiling and snaking an arm around Sam’s chest when he realizes the hunter is laughing so hard that he’s shaking. Lucifer is smug, a pleased smirk drawn on his lips. He sits up and swings his knee over to rest on top of Gadreel’s thigh, leans down to kiss the exposed column of Sam’s throat with his hands braced against the back of the couch. Gadreel shifts slightly, and his hands join the mix, nails dragging down Lucifer’s spine and through Sam’s hair.

Sam’s laughter has been replaced with shudders. He has one hand curling into Lucifer’s hair to keep his mouth steady, the other reaching out to wrap around Gadreel’s neck and pull him in for a kiss. It’s heady and warm, and by the time Lucifer is done leaving hickies, Sam is a limp mess of relaxed muscles, murmuring dazed nonsense into Gadreel’s mouth. Sam pulls him back in again, kisses Lucifer long and slow before letting him go.

The three of them lean against each other, reveling in the closeness, the warmth between them. There’s a murmured suggestion from someone, and they lay down on the couch, Sam against Gadreel’s chest, Lucifer pressing into their sides. No words are exchanged; they don’t need any. The casual touching, the occasional kiss, say all the things words never could. Affection bleeds into every action. It leaves Sam with his heart in his throat, and utterly overwhelmed by his love for these angels.


End file.
